


scars

by Yetitrash



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in an afternoon on a whim yeehaw, M/M, childhood abuse mention/implied, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash
Summary: They both have scars but not all scars heal.





	scars

Yuri doesnt ask about the scars on Keith's body but he makes excuses for them anyway. He says they're from work, which is true, but not the whole truth.

Keith still has no idea that Yuri knows about his double life. Yuri doesn't mind because that means less discussion of the reason of exactly why he knows. Keith is a "emt" if only a way to explain why he's suddenly called away.

One down his leg; from "a dog at the park".

Two across his chest; a "misunderstanding with an unstable patient".

Three down his right arm; some "faulty medical equipment".

And those are just the ones he has "stories" for.

Yuri doesn't ask for any more explanation because he's knows the truth behind each and that these are clever lies. It's almost endearing in the way he delivers them, as if he's rehearsed them for weeks, but he still can't manage to meet Yuri's eyes when he does.

His scars are nothing compared to the ones Yuri has. 

One on his arm; a burn from a cigarette at five.

Two on his leg; a swift kick from a steel toed boot at nine.

Three on his back; "talking back" at twelve.

Keith may have more physical scars but Yuri wins this contest with his emotional ones. These wounds never heal and Yuri has grown accustomed to their pain.

Yuri finds himself growing bitter and envious of Keith's scars. They're shallow and mindless. His are deep and meant to break him.

Yuri is sat on the edge of the bed lost in this downward spiral of thought when he feels a gentle touch on his back. The brush of his lover's fingertips then the tip of a nose before a kiss is pressed into his scarred skin.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing you."

"It's healed as much as it can, it can't heal anymore."

Yuri can feel that blinding smile against his back. "A different kind of healing." 

Yuri feels the walls he's worked so hard to build come crashing down. He grips the bed as silent tears stream down his face.

People have tried to fix him but here was a man to heal him. Not to change what is wrong with him but to try and mend what was broken.

"Hey, hey, hey; are you okay?" Keith is sitting beside him now, chest pressed against Yuri's side and wiping his face with his thumb.

"I'm fine." Yuri offers, nuzzling into the hand against his face. This feeling is new but not uninviting; it's something like comfort. "Thinking... About scars."

"I'm here," Keith's smile is genuine, it always is, but rather than being one of joy it's one of understanding, "and again, I'm here."

Yuri looks away to hide his knowing smirk. Keith's mask is slipping if he wants to continue to keep up this secret identity charade, but the pain in face from smiling reminds him that perhaps Yuri's mask is slipping too.

**Author's Note:**

> I read chapter 4 of the manga and fell in love so :^)  
> yell at me abt t&b on twitter @ushitenlovebot


End file.
